inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MakiZanaX13
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:MakiZanaX13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotoni~x (Talk) 05:58, November 10, 2012 Hey Again! Its ok! Happy to help here! ^_^ And yes, I did see it on Adventure's talk page....And yes, You can create a page/pages related to your own work on Fanfiction.... Also, Adventure is really active on this wiki anymore, So if you need any help you can either talk to Me, Gavin, Piper or any of the other active users on this wiki, ok? Anywho, I cant wait to see what your gonna create! :) Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Shuffle Heya! SpikeyHead here! (OPPA GANGNAM ) 09:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Yup! I'll do the request happily! ^_^ I'm sorry if it turns out bad....I'm still learning :) Anywho, Thanks anyway~ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Shuffle Heya! SpikeyHead here! (OPPA GANGNAM ) 15:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Heya~ Yeah! I'm about Half Way there with the request, It should be done shortly! Thank you~ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikey / Shuffle Kotoni~x (talk) 14:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Done!!! ^_^ Heya!! Sorry that it took such a long time but, Your request is done!! I hope you like it! If not, I'll be happy to make some changes! Thanks~ She was really fun to draw! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikey / KotoStop Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 09:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Well, Err....Thanks!! And I dont mind a bit of Critism here and there~ ^^ (Sorry...My spelling is really bad~ TT.TT) Anywho...I'm glad you like it and....I'll see you around! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop PS: Yup, GO is pretty awesome! There is tons of Twists and Turns in it though~ And a few surprises! ^^ But, I wont spoil it for you..... ;) Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 10:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ I'll get it done as quick as possible~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 15:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yup~ Ok, I'll notify him on the edits...^_^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop P.S: Snatch Hissatsu? Yup. I'm on it. Hello~! hy there Maki! sure, I'll do the request~ hmm,.. the estimated time? well, it's depend on the size of the picture I'm gonna draw.. if it includes legs/shoes, it could be 3 hours.. if it only upper half body part, it's just 1 hour 30 mins.. well then, I'll get it done soon~! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 14:48, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ I'll get it sorted~ ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 15:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Done~! :D heya there, Maki~ I'm done drawing the picture! sorry, I'mma bit late.. so, here's the pic! hope you like it~ tell me if I need to edit/redraw it~ I'm always on it.. well then, see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 15:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. OwO uh.. hey there Maki.. oh really? I misread the info.. TAT okay then.. I'll edit it.. Memoyakio (talk) 11:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hope it's okay... TAT heya Maki! I'm done with the edit~ I hope it's okay.. I just thought that this'll be more suitable with her.. so, hope you like it.. I draw her with new position 'cause I.. dunno why.. XD if I still need to edit/redraw, just tell me.. love her eyes so badly~ OwO hope I didn't misread the info again.. TAT anyway, see ya~! :D Memoyakio (talk) 16:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie~! heya Maki! well.. yeah sure.. I'll do the request.. girly-looking boy, huh? that sounds challenging.. 'cause I never draw girly-looking boy before.. ._. so forgive me if it'll look completely like a boy.. TAT I'm innocent~ anyway, I'll do my best! see ya! Memoyakio (talk) 12:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) a-ano.. Maki, when I read the info in Tsubaki's appearance, it said that Tsukumo has right ponytail.. is it look a bit like Kazemaru's hair or.. it's loose right ponytail? please don't bite me~ T-T Memoyakio (talk) 12:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) yokai that! thanks so much! I'll do my best! Memoyakio (talk) 13:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Everyone can use it. Not just admins, Although, If you want one, Its best to create a template first. If you click on help and then templates, It should be able to help you out with creating one~ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop I'm Done~ heya there, Maki! sorry for longggg wait.. I finally done with the picture~ sorry again.. so, I hope you like it.. if there're anything you want me to edit, just tell me, okay? also, I'm not so sure about the left lower arm and her shirt.. aaanyway, she looks a lot like a boy.. I'm sorry, I couldn't edit it to make it look effeminate, sumimasen! >-< well, since it's the first time I drew it.. ahaha.. (it's not funneh..) other than that, she's hot in this! as a boy.. see ya later then~! Memoyakio (talk) 14:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course~! hey there Maki! sure, I'll do the request! and I'm sorry if I'm a bit late! I'm busy lately.. don't worry! Memoyakio (talk) 13:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay~ Done~! heya there, Maki! I'm done with the request! hope you like it! if there's anything you want me to edit/redraw, just tell me! my hand actually shaking when I was drawing Dan-chan.. so I'm sorry if it's ugly.. that's all, see ya then! Memoyakio (talk) 12:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :D heya there, Maki! yep, it's been a while~ alrighty then, I'll do the request! it might take long time but I'll draw it as fast as I can! y'know, the reason why it might take long time is because of school~ anyway, I'll draw it! :D see ya then! Memoyakio (talk) 14:30, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Done!~ ^^ heya Maki! I'm done with the picture! I'm sorry if there's something wrong with the picture.. if you want me to redraw/edit it, feel free to tell me anytime! I actually kinda tired and shaking when drawing Nakata-kun but,.. it's so fun drawing him! :D so,.. I hope you like it! taa-naa! see ya later! Memoyakio (talk) 15:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D yo Maki! yeah, I still remember you! XD I'll do the request.. but.. since I have lots of work to do, it might take a long time~ anyway, I'll do the request! (again) I've read your fanfic and it's interesting! I like it! :D Memoyakio (talk) 13:50, February 19, 2013 (UTC) >w< is it okay? heya there, Maki! sorry for the long wait! I've been doin' my homework all the time.. so that now I'm done doing my homework, I'm going to draw the request and I'm done doing it too! :D I just hope that it's okay! if there's something that I need to edit/redraw, do tell me~ well then, see ya! it's so fun drawing him! ;D Memoyakio (talk) 14:26, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Request ~ Hiya, Maki! Here's your request. I hope you didn't wait too long, school's kept me busy; and my exams start on Monday! XD I hope you don't mind if I didn't include Kidou, or an emotional moment ~ I hope you like it, though if there's anything you'd like to have changed, please do tell! It's a pleasure to draw for you! Don't be shy on requesting, you hear? :P Thanks! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 15:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Done! I've finished your request! I hope you like it! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!! Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart hello ow okay i begin to draw your OCs now ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 07:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i make wakamiya for u ^^ the next one is coming soon ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:02, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ah ty! Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 06:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It really has been a while since we last talked~ XD Also, I'll keep an eye out for your Fanfics on dA too-- ^^ Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart hello uhm yeah i remeber i don't forget it, but i was very busy XD no time to make ^^' but today i'm going to make a start ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^ yaatta!! i'm done ^^ np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) hmm okay, but idk when i finish with the drawing. i go on vacation and i'm busy, so i see when i'm done okay? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:36, July 4, 2013 (UTC) okay, and ty ^^ hey yeah ^^ i rember your request and yesterday i was busy with it.... i think that you get your request today.. Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) gomen gomen i think it fails .-. np , i'm glad that you like it ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Request I´m finish with the Request^^ Hope you like it :3Toki-chan (talk) 06:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hihi^^ I´m glad that you like it :3Toki-chan (talk) 10:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC)